world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011714nullsami
aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 21:21 -- 09:21 AG: OMG! but also bluh. 09:21 AA: Hi Null! 09:21 AG: hey sami. 09:21 AA: What are you OMGing and bluhing about? 09:21 AG: no luck on finding a mailbox so far. 09:21 AG: I... went on a date! 09:21 AA: Oh, that's too bad. Me neither, actually. 09:21 AA: You did?! 09:21 AA: Oh, wait....with Jack, you mean? 09:22 AA: Did it go okay? 09:22 AA: He didn't hurt you or anything, right? 09:22 AG: I normally would try not to talk about it but apparently scarlet already knows anyway. I mean, more weird maybe fourth wall memo shit. who knows. 09:22 AG: nope! he was a perfect gentleman. 09:22 AG: he hooked me up with sweet new robo eyes 09:22 AA: Oh! You said something about maybe being able to see again. 09:22 AG: and powerleveled me. we defeated human dean's planet! 09:22 AA: That's good. 09:22 AG: IT WAS AWESOME 09:22 AA: Oh....Dean's? 09:22 AG: there were knights and dragons and shit 09:23 AA: Oh man, that sounds so cool! I wish I could've seen it! 09:23 AG: and I won a dragon jousting tournament except not really because jack just slaughtered everyone 09:23 AA: But I would've probably been too sad if I had to go through that land without him. 09:23 AG: I've got bad ass armour, too. well, maenam ruined the helmet but I can probably fix it 09:23 AA: How did Maenam ruin it? 09:23 AG: she put rhinestones all over it 09:23 AG: and yeah, it's probably a good thing 09:24 AG: turns out, jack's kinda changed his whole gameplan. 09:24 AA: Huh? What do you mean? 09:24 AG: now instead of wrecking the game before we can finish it he wants to finish it and enslave us 09:24 AA: Uh. 09:24 AG: so I feel like that's probably forward progress 09:24 AA: ...I *guess* that's a step up? 09:24 AG: ehehehe 09:24 AA: I've got to be honest, I don't like that plan much either. 09:24 AG: and yeah I can imagine dean's world would've been difficult for you. I'm kinda glad we got it out of the way. 09:25 AG: well, it's either that or we get strong enough to kill all the twinks first. 09:25 AA: Yeah, me too. Even if it would've been really cool to see a real, live dragon. 09:25 AA: All of them? Why all of them? 09:25 AG: well. maybe you'll get to see one some day! 09:25 AG: all of them, Sami. 09:25 AA: But....I mean most of them aren't actively trying to kill us. 09:25 AG: even if libby survives we'll all end up subjugated to her twink/troll hybrids 09:26 AG: it doesn't really matter which 'benevolent' ruler we end up under imho 09:26 AA: You mean her kids? Why would her kids end up enslaving us? 09:26 AA: Libby's never tried to enslave us. 09:26 AG: except if there is going to be one I'd rather it not be a backstabbing friend stealing crazy fucking psycho murderbitch who tried to take my eyes out 09:26 AA: She tried to do what? 09:26 AG: yeah. apparently the eyes jack gave me are 'hers' even though he never even offered to give them to her, you know, because she was blind first or something 09:27 AA: Oh, wow. 09:27 AG: she gave some big speech about how I betrayed everyone and backed off once jack told her to step off or he'd fuck up balish 09:27 AG: which tbh I'm not too happy about but at least I'm not dead so w/e 09:28 AA: ...wow. 09:29 AG: yeah. 09:29 AA: I don't know what to say, Null. Libby's always been so nice to me, so it's really weird to hear her being so mean. 09:29 AG: yeah, well. from what I can tell, uh 09:29 AG: when a twink fucks another person 09:29 AG: they uh 09:29 AA: Yeah, Scarlet told me. 09:29 AG: absorb the other person's traits and shit 09:29 AA: I was actually wondering about that myself. 09:29 AG: so she's becoming more and more like balish 09:29 AA: If maybe it's like that....THING that Balish has. 09:29 AG: except, not the cool balish, the shitty balish 09:29 AG: yeah 09:30 AA: All that pride and anger....it can mess with a person's ability to make the right decision. 09:30 AG: ehehehe you're preaching to the choir I think 09:31 AA: Man. We were so focused on trying to get Balish a moirail, I hadn't even thought about it, but maybe we need to get Libby one too. 09:31 AG: I'm not particularly prideful but I have been angry lately 09:31 AA: ...except she'd probably get really mad at me for suggesting it. 09:31 AG: well, you can count me out of that quest thank you very much 09:31 AG: murderbitch can find her own moirail 09:31 AA: Yeah. Last time I tried to help those too, I made her really upset. I don't want to step on her toes like that again. 09:32 AA: ...although I guess she probably knows we're saying this stuff anyway. So hopefully she won't take it too amiss that I'm worried about her. 09:32 AG: she's above our pathetic attempts to help sami. rofl 09:32 AA: I'm sure that's not it, Null! It's just....you know, Alien Culture stuff. 09:32 AG: yeah I have a feeling all of my friends are going to end up on her shit list 09:32 AG: we should probably stop talking, if you want to stay on her good side 09:32 AG: everyone else is cool with taking her side over mine, I guess I wouldn't be too offended if you did it too 09:32 AA: I'm not going to do that, Null! Libby's never been anything but nice to me, even when she had every reason not to be. I'm sure she won't hold it against me that I'm your friend. 09:33 AG: hah. if you say so 09:33 AA: I don't believe in "Sides" here. I just want to keep all of my friends safe. 09:33 AA: I don't even care how this game ends if I can do that. 09:33 AG: you're going to have to start choosing, soon 09:33 AG: I'm sorry to say it 09:33 AG: but battle lines are being drawn 09:34 AA: I know I may not seem like it, Null, but I can dig my heels in when I have to. 09:34 AG: oh that reminds me 09:34 AA: If I have to be Sweden about this, I will. 09:34 AG: well, back on an earlier subject 09:34 AG: the whole uh mailbox thing 09:34 AA: Oh, right. 09:34 AG: jack gave me an item that's unscryable 09:34 AA: Yeah, there aren't that many down here in the core of LOTAC. 09:34 AA: Huh? Unscryable? 09:35 AG: but I can't figure out how exactly I could use that to my advantage re us getting info to each other 09:35 AG: yeah, it's surrounded by Void 09:35 AA: Oh. I guess that makes sense....you were just on Dean's world, right? 09:35 AG: you can't copy it, alter it, or see if any way but.. right with your normal eyeballs, I guess. 09:35 AA: Oh. So it's like....RADAR invisible or something. 09:35 AG: or maybe I'm the only one who can see it, idk, I haven't exactly tested it 09:35 AG: yeah, I think so. 09:36 AG: I wonder if it has an aura of void around it, like, bigger than the size of it, 09:36 AG: so I can write a letter on it and then fold it up real quick so no one sees 09:36 AG: bluh idk what he meant but he made it seem like it was an obvious solution 09:36 AA: What is it? 09:36 AG: it's a uh 09:36 AG: it's a dragon egg >_> 09:37 AA: ... 09:37 AA: You've got a DRAGON EGG, Null? 09:37 AG: yeah :3 09:37 AA: That is like the coolest thing I've ever heard. 09:37 AG: yeah, jack, uh... saved it for me 09:37 AG: it was really sweet! 09:37 AA: That's....I mean yeah, it sounds sweet. It really does. 09:37 AA: It's just hard for me to imagine him being sweet. 09:37 AG: ehehehe 09:38 AG: I had my first flushed kiss, too! which is nice 09:38 AG: ehehehehe I feel like I'm probably still blushing 09:38 AA: Oh, I'm so happy for you, Null. Even considering who it was with. 09:38 AG: hey he's cute! and nice, to me, at least. 09:38 AA: Hehe. I felt like that, too, after my first kiss. 09:39 AG: he's strange and awful sometimes, but he's also a very powerful alien 09:39 AG: so I think some of it might be a kind of cultural misunderstanding. I won't be able to make him see things my way until I can stand up to him, though, that's for sure. 09:39 AG: we all have to work on getting stronger. 09:39 AA: I hope you're right, Null. But obviously my faith in him isn't as strong as yours. 09:40 AA: But yeah, I'm working on getting stronger too. I told you about all that magic I did, right? 09:41 AG: yeah. and the scary curse thing afterwards. 09:41 AA: Yeah. But you know how it is in this game. It seems like any time one of us gets stronger there's a price. 09:42 AG: well between the skill block stacking and the two hour world quest, my power up doesn't /seem/ to have a drawback yet. 09:42 AG: but then again it's not like horrorterror magic or anything P: 09:42 AA: I hope you continue to see it that way. 09:42 AA: Although almost getting your eyes ripped out by Libby seems like a bit of a drawback. 09:44 AA: So Jack wants to enslave us now, though? Does that mean he's decided to stop killing us? 09:44 AA: Dead people aren't the best slaves. 09:44 AA: Unless you know voodoo or something. 09:44 AA: ...he doesn't know voodoo, right? 09:46 AG: he mentioned voodoo to me once, when he spoke of how he would kill all of us 09:46 AG: that we chose our methods of death when we entered the game 09:47 AG: based on how we destroyed our effigies 09:47 AG: I doubt he plans on killing all of us still 09:47 AG: but a war is inevitable and I don't think he'll stop playing his games for anything 09:47 AA: Wow, I had no idea. I probably should've guessed though. That thing did look a lot like my voodoo doll of myself. 09:47 AA: I think I broke mine on ACCIDENT. 09:48 AA: The Colonel was bugging me after he got turned into the sprite thingy, and I meant to toss some little doodad at him or something to get him to leave me alone, but accidentally threw my effigy instead. 09:48 AG: haha well. if I can plead for anybody's lives, you'll be among the very few I plead for 09:49 AA: Aww, thanks Null. <3 09:49 AA: But I wouldn't want to outlive my friends. 09:49 AG: sounds like he probably planned on turning you into jelly like he did ryspor then 09:49 AG: well, if you want to live I guarantee you'll outlive some of them 09:49 AG: some of your friends aren't particularly smart 09:50 AG: and we are in the middle of a war here 09:50 AA: It doesn't HAVE to be a war! 09:50 AG: the twinks decided it has to 09:50 AG: if we set ourselves up against them it'll still be a war 09:50 AG: we can't convince them to all get along with cookies and hoofbeast juice sami 09:50 AA: Why do they even care about us? Why can't they just fight their war amongst themselves? 09:51 AG: they want to steal our session, that's why 09:51 AA: And don't underestimate how many conflicts can be solved with cookies and....wait, what did you say? 09:51 AA: Hoofbeast juice? 09:51 AG: yeah. it's... white 09:51 AG: and creamy 09:51 AG: anyway 09:51 AA: Oh. Like milk. 09:51 AG: maybe, 09:51 AA: I guess it makes sense that you guys wouldn't have cows. 09:51 AG: libby's indelibly intertwined with balish now 09:51 AG: so like it or not they're a part of our session. 09:51 AG: And... and me with Jack, I suppose. 09:52 AA: Yeah. :( 09:52 AG: if we try to separate those two, libby will destroy everything. 09:52 AG: she's already threatened as much on many occasions. 09:52 AA: I wasn't planning to. 09:52 AG: jack... did say he had a way around that, though, should it happen. 09:52 AA: But I'm pretty sure Balish doesn't want to lose anybody either. 09:52 AG: balish doesn't give a shit about me anymore that's for damn sure 09:53 AA: I'm sure he does, Null! 09:53 AG: he even gave rilset a power boost when he attacked me yesterday 09:53 AA: Rilset ATTACKED you yesterday?! 09:53 AG: I bet he would've loved it if I'd gotten permanently injured. 09:53 AA: Wait, wasn't he your moirail at one point? 09:53 AG: yeah. don't worry, I did more damage to him than he did to me 09:53 AA: :( 09:53 AG: yes. but he's a spineless creep who treats me like a god instead of a person 09:53 AG: I'm not a twink, I'm just a troll 09:53 AA: Right. I think I remember you saying that... 09:54 AG: now that they're always gods from what I can tell, but they're leagues ahead of us in this game 09:54 AA: Hmmph. 09:54 AG: judging by the way he was staring me down when he ran off with his tail between his legs, I'm going to guess he's feeling pretty caliginous now 09:54 AG: oh well, he'll have to get past the black queen to get to me that way. 09:54 AA: That doesn't give anyone the right to just use and abuse my friends. 09:55 AG: well. I might have called him a dog, several times. 09:55 AA: Oh, Null. 09:55 AG: so I'm not entirely blameless. but I was just trying to shock him out of... liking me so fucking much. 09:55 AG: it's not natural. 09:55 AA: It sounds like a tough situation. 09:55 AG: yeah. 09:55 AG: so. 09:55 AG: uhm 09:55 AG: this may be a little forward but I was thinking of 09:55 AG: of maybe. 09:55 AG: after my planet getting transferred to justice. 09:55 AG: and then to the human team. 09:56 AG: so I could uh 09:56 AG: well, I mean, if you're sticking around there. 09:56 AA: Oh, really? That'd be so much fun, Null! 09:56 AG: it'd be cool. that's all. 09:56 AG: yeah. fun, of course. 09:56 AG: totes platonic bff fun or w/e 09:56 AG: /: 09:56 AA: I've missed getting to hang out with you in person like we used to on Derse. 09:56 AG: once the other troll team finishes up on that planet, jack said I could.... come visit you. 09:57 AA: Oh, really? 09:57 AG: he has you on lowad, if you didn't already know. 09:57 AG: maybe I can... bargain for you then. 09:57 AA: ...oh. No, I didn't know that. 09:57 AG: well I'm sure he'll make a spectacle out of inviting us all to see his 'art' once they're done with their shit. 09:57 AA: Yeah. That sounds like him. He's a bit of a showboat. 09:58 AA: Look, don't get yourself in trouble with Jack for me, Null. 09:58 AA: I mean, I'm not going to say I wouldn't LOVE to not have to deal with that stuff every night... 09:58 AG: I'm not making any promises 09:58 AG: I'll put it to you this way 09:58 AA: ...but I don't want you to end up taking my place or anything. 09:59 AA: And I'm worried Jack wouldn't accept anything less as a "bargain." 09:59 AG: if... if beau had, uh. had.. fuck, idk. nate or someone. tied up to electrodes about to shock him for no reason 09:59 AG: wouldn't you try to stop her 09:59 AA: I can't even imagine Beau doing that. 09:59 AA: But yeah, I would. 10:00 AG: so... so, don't tell me not to try. 10:00 AA: Okay. I won't. 10:00 AA: Thanks, Null. 10:00 AA: But don't get yourself hurt, okay? 10:00 AG: no problem, sami. 10:00 AG: I can't make that promise. 10:00 AG: my whole team's against me now, even after I voted that one asshole off. 10:00 AA: Well okay. But don't do anything STUPID then. 10:01 AA: I'm sure your team is just worried about you, though. 10:01 AG: haha I'll try. 10:01 AG: no. they hate me. 10:01 AG: that's okay though, I'm pretty done with them myself. 10:01 AG: avel's alright. she's a sweet girl. 10:01 AA: I mean Maenam's a sweetie pie. I couldn't imagine her hating anyone. 10:02 AG: she certainly didn't step in when Rilset was attacking me. 10:02 AG: nobody did for that matter. 10:02 AG: and nobody said anything when libby was going for my eyes. 10:02 AG: no one but jack. 10:02 AA: Oh. Well I don't know what happened there. 10:02 AA: I'm sorry that happened to you though, Null. 10:02 AA: :( 10:02 AG: you don't have to be sorry. 10:02 AG: I have to fix it. 10:02 AG: I guess. 10:03 AG: I don't know how, though. 10:03 AG: I made the best decisions I could with the information I had, for the most part. 10:03 AG: but I think I'm getting written as the 'bad guy' in this shitty story, sami 10:03 AA: :( 10:04 AA: I don't think there ARE any "bad guys" or "good guys" here. 10:04 AA: ...except maybe Jack. 10:04 AG: jack wants to be a hero, too. I told you that. 10:04 AA: ...but I think the rest of us are just people trying to do the best we can. 10:04 AG: we just all have very different ideas of what is good and right. 10:04 AA: I guess. 10:05 AG: on alternia someone with jack's proclivities would probably be praised if he were in balish's caste 10:05 AA: It's hard to imagine anyone like that being praised as a hero. 10:05 AG: I don't even want to imagine him as an heiress.... heir, whatever 10:05 AA: Outside of some comic book from the 90's. 10:05 AG: we'll see, I guess. 10:05 AA: Yeah, I guess so. 10:05 AG: history's written by the victors, or whatever. 10:06 AG: well. I think I'm going to go, Sami. 10:06 AA: Maybe. But doing what's right isn't about being remembered for it or being praised for it. 10:06 AG: I... I was kinda selfishly hoping talking to you would make me feel better 10:06 AG: you don't even realize I'm trying to use you, though, so whatever. 10:06 AG: I'll... talk to you soon. 10:06 AA: Oh, that's not selfish Null! 10:06 AG: Bye, Sami. -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 22:06 -- 10:06 AA: Friends are supposed to make each other feel better when they're down. 10:06 AA: Aw. :(